tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Krista and the Twins
Log Title: Krista and the Twins Characters: Denise and Marcie, Krista, Over Kill Location: The Internet; The Norman IHOP Date: 2010 February 3 TP: None Summary: Over Kill explores the mystery of the pancake Category:2010 category:Logs The Internet Nnngh. Work communicator woke me up. Good morning. Going back to sleep if I can. <> Thak you for being on call, Over Kill. <> Actually if I might ask a favor, Over Kill.. A..anytime? Who is this? <> After I have been patched up, i require a lift. <> I am making my way to the medical bay <> So it is not rushed. <> Indeed. How subtle can your Sister be? <> I was struck in the shoulder by a Shuriken. I will need stitches no doubt. <2of2> *yawn* So, anyone else here intending to watch the big football game this weekend? *unidles* I plan to do something bigger than the Super Bowl. <2of2> Really... What might that be? Now, now. It would be silly of me to tip my hand so soon. <2of2> We had rather hoped Favre could prove to have risen above two years ago, but sadly, he made the same mistake, this time with an obvious other option open. Still, considering the fans in New Orleans wore paper bags over their head for tears, hopefully they won't get stage-fright, and will put on a good show. We had hoped for that in the 2006 season as well, unfortunately playing outdoors in Chicago stopped them, well, cold, pardon the pun. We'll see. I don't pay much attention to sports, but I know enough to say that this year, at least, the teams should put up a good game. <2of2> Most definitely. <2of2> Hello Unimate. Hmm? Hello. Sorry if I'm slow. Haven't had a full recharge and Im a little groggy. <2of2> Ah. Apologies on that. Why have you not done that? That was friggin' annoying. I had to restore my computer. Somehow, it got a vulgar case of tourettes every time I hit the 's' key. How utterly strange. Tell me about it. I keep getting awakened by... Oh my. Queen, leave AF alone. I don't know what you're talking about. The hacking. You did that?! Well, it is her MO. I had nothing to do with it. =( Interesting. I wonder who would and why? That's a good question. One second. An interesting thing has happened. a coworker..well associate.. He wants me to let him on the BATnet. If it kills him I'd probably be blamed for it. What is a BATnet? It is the central network of my android brothers. imagine, thousands of points of light, across the world, each pinging information at once straight into your brain. Imagine thousands of eyes. ears. Fists. enough to drive any human insane. You describe it so poetically. Really? YOu think so? I've been showing more creativity as of late. Honestly, yes. It's very descriptive. Maybe I should try a poem sometime. You should, yes. Im not sure what it'd be about though. You had a good start right there. I suppose I have Queen to thank for this. You want me to write a poem about BATnet? Maybe a Haiku. Is she really a hacker? I mean, Symantec didn't find anything. My computer tech didn't find anything, either. It was like it just happened. =/ That's a good idea. One of the best in the world. I'm not a hacker. What do you do for a living then? I deal in imports/exports. Sounds interesting. What do you deal in? Pain, misery, and attitude. So you're kin to Chuck Norris? Damn your memes. okay.. I..have one. I thought it was cute =p Yay! Let's hear it, Unimate. =) <2of2> at least the memes haven't devolved into kitty pidgin. Yet. <2of2> if it devolves into that on here, well... Informational highway/Crossing over lines /From circuit to sattelite/whose turn is it to die Don't give her any ideas. That's good, Unimate. You should post it on facebook. You could be the world's first android poet. =) I'm the world's first android anything. Then go for it. Capitalize on it. =) Angst. Rising. Easy there. No need to go into gothic-overload. =/ Poetry does that. Maybe I should stop. Is it your special time, Queen? No, no. Keep going. You could have your own internet following on facebook. I'd subscribe. =) Heh. Iggy backed out. <2of2> Iggy? Grenadiers Thought he wasn't brave enough for the net. Heeh. <2of2> Ah. Well, considering some of the people one meets on the net... *shrug* It may be. I'm nice. =/ Yay. Just crossed into Oklahoma. <2of2> We try to be nice. Not all do, however... <2of2> Really. That's interesting. We live there. tell me about it. I've been to Oklahoma <2of2> We're in the suburbs of Oklahoma City. Neat! Maybe you two could meet up! Or three. Yeah. Going to visit Okie City before heading down to Dallas, where I'm gonna catch a plane to Miami for the Super Bowl. =) <2of2> Ah... fun fun. Ugh..lag. Hold on. Reconnecting. Yeah. Section 114, Row 20. Cost... well, it was expensive. =P <2of2> Always is. Welcome back, Unimate. Allright, that was annoying. I hate lag. Makes my head hurt. Welcome back. Know what the worst part is? Im tracing the source of that lag. May be slow. What did I miss? <2of2> What is that? <2of2> And you missed hearing the section and row of AF's Super Bowl tickets, Unimate. OC error I think. Nngh. Tired of people playin with the networks. Anyways. Whats a Super Bowl? Is that a movie? I got 6 sequential tickets, hoping my mom and dad, my two brothers and one sister could go. But Dad's busy with some military thing, as are my two brothers. I think they're about to be deployed to the sandbox. Again. You don't know? It's like, the biggest sporting event of the year in America. =) Oh! Is it the baseball then? <2of2> Ouch. Apologies for that, then. <2of2> *cough at Unimate* You really are out of touch, aren't you... Baseball, sadly, doesn't get played in rain or snow. American Football, Unimate. Google it =) Do you by chance..have friends you can sell or give your tickets to.. Oh. The football! I've played Footy before. But this is different So its played in an arena with hundreds and thousands of spectators.. fascinating. <2of2> Some people across the pond and in other such places have jokingly referred to it as 'handegg', saying that Soccer is the 'true' football, but yes. <2of2> http://slashninja.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/01/handegg1.jpg for that It looks like Footy is the Australian version of your football. Its similar to rugby. Yup! I played that once with a commander of mine. Well as close as you can get with two people and a ball. It was fun! My sisters never caught on. I think they prefer kick the ball at the dolphin. the rules are different in KTBATD. I could give the tickets away, I guess. you get a sheet metal ball and kick it into the ocean. Whoever hits a dolphin gets 10 points. A shark is 5, fish dont count. <2of2> That is simply killing fish. That sounds a little cruel to the dolphins. =/ : Katie says, "boo ;)" : Krista eeks. If dolphins are as smart as nature shows say they are they should be able to get out of the way of the ball. : Denise and Marcie glomp! >:) it beats shooting at greenpeace. For some reason, I don't mind that so much. =P <2of2> Using Greenpeace to get practice in for your legion of killing machines, then? : Krista eeks again. Its fun! You ever play shoot at greenpeace before? No. But I got to shoot an anti-tank missile at some targets before. Anti-tank missiles are all sorts of fun. You should try SABOT rounds. <2of2> We do not do such things, especially not at living beings. And... Interesting. Sounds entertaining. Alright. Looks like we're stopping to eat at IHOP. Sec. *idles* IHOP. sounds fun! <2of2> the Norman IHOP isn't entirely recommended, at least during peak hours. What do people do in..wait. using google. look at that big...pancake. Why is it stuffed with bananas? Alright, back. It's not like there's much of a choice at this time in the morning. :P You humans are so weird. <2of2> True enough, most are good enough at this hour, when there are fewer customers to keep track of. this must be a culture thing. The Norman IHOP Yes, two large, black SUVs have arrived at IHOP. They've parked. One person got out of one of the SUVs, two people got out of the other. All three of them went inside and got a table. The latter person was a young woman, carrying a netbook. :Inside, Krista and her two bodyguard goons have taken a seat at a private little nook. One of her guards goes off to use the restroom. The second guard goes as the first one returns. Krista goes last, is escorted to the door, and escorted back to the table. So now Kris is pretty much ignoring the two, her attention instead on the netbook. Pancakes with bananas are good. But, yeah. You'd probably have to be human to get the reference. And to enjoy food. Mm. Food. What's a pancake like? Maybe I should make one. It's kind of like a bread that's prepared on a griddle. Served with syrup, fruit, and/or whipped cream. Hmm. I'm heading down to the commissary I think Im going to try to make one. ... If you have bisquick in the commissary, there's a recipe on the box. Did you know they have a mix specifically for making pancakes? Yeah. There are several. this is fun! now I need a griddle, syrup, fruit and whipped cream. Some put the fruit in the pancake batter. Can you actually eat that? o.O the apple kinda floats. oh no i cant eat this. but its fun to try to make it. Floating? in the batter. I mixed the water with it in the griddle. so i have this apple. Yeah. With apples though, you have to make sure the chunks aren't too big, otherwise they won't get cooked through. chunks? maybe i should try a different fruit. Nope, oranges dont work either. Yeah. You put the whole apple in there?! o.o Was I only supposed to use half? Core it, and cut it into pieces. Pancakes are supposed to be flat. Like in the picture =) let me get a hammer. Well, that'll work. Just make sure you core it first. o.O let me take it out and core it. This is kinda messy. nevermind I used google. I know how to core things. so I cored the apple and put it in. and hammered the batter. this doesn't look like the picture on the website. Yeah. S'try this again. Measure out the pancake mix and milk again. Put them both in a bowl, mix carefully, but until smooth. <2of2> Oh dear... allright starting over.. wait theres milk involved? Yes. o.o` I find myself, the egg beater and the commissary quite sticky. You should have a facebook profile, so you can have a picture taken and posted. =) do you want me to send you a picture? Sure. I'll PM you.. Alright. Can I post this to my facebook. It's priceless! I dont see why not. Thank you. =) Im not a very good pancake chef. You need a little practice, yeah. =) Let me clean this up. I get caught, Im gonna get in a lot of trouble so now you know what I look like. Was I right about being horrifying? Batter excepted, of course You're different, but not exactly horrifying. To me, anyway. You should see some of the people I have to work with - you'd be Fabio in comparison. Really? You're not horrified? maybe its the apple sticking out of my mask. : Over Kill is just like any other 2 year old. Only 7 ft tall and armed with missiles. No, I'm not horrified. Dude, I work in Hollywood. Nothing quite gets your blood flowing like walking into a prop room and coming face to face with a life sized model of The Predator in the dark. I... I fought one of those once. O.O I am not kidding! It was in the jungle. I think. My memories on that are a little... : Problem Child Krista considers sending OK a Superbowl ticket. :P <2of2> Interesting. off. It was when I was a vector. : Over Kill says, "aww he'd probably come too :)" : Problem Child Krista says, "The question is, would he behave himself. =)" : Over Kill says, "As good as any terrorist at the superbowl would :)" : Over Kill says, "He probably would, just to watch the new things going on around him" <2of2> We could probably send our pictures as well, in PM, or link the webcam if you had any interest. Though we don't cover ourselves in pancake batter. Hey the BATs are almost done cleaning this place. Maybe I can catch a ride to norman and see this for myself. Do you want a pic too, 2? I'm still beside myself at the prospect of there being human-hunting aliens in the Jungle that look like the Predator. Wow. It was horribly frightening. <2of2> Certainly, though coming to Norman is... iffy, for you, we would think. Bah. I fear not the air force. Alright. People (and androids) in this chatroom that show up at IHOP in Norman get Super Bowl tickets. First come, first serve. allright, on our way. We gotta get over from the island. At Mach4, we should be there soon enough. : Problem Child Krista can hear the twins now. 'MOM! SUPER BOWL TICKETS!' : Over Kill goes to the hangar and puts his hands on his knees like talking to dogs. "Who wants to break the sound barrier!" listens for the vector whimpers. : Problem Child Krista says, "$7k a pop for those seats, too :P" : Problem Child Krista says, "Yeah. OK can taunt other Cobras with his super bowl ticket. Given to him by an actress. :P" : Over Kill says, "Oh fiiiirefly... look what I have..." : Darth Katie says, "lol" : Over Kill says, "Danngit I lose more stuff that way" Denise and Marcie settle into their mother's smaller car, glancing about. They know how to drive, even if they usually don't, so pull out and head off for the IHOP, careful about the street traffic. It is suburban Okie City after all, and traffic has its tendencies there. Vector comes in from Southeast United States - North America. Over Kill has arrived. Yes, two large, black SUVs have arrived at IHOP. They've parked. One person got out of one of the SUVs, two people got out of the other. All three of them went inside and got a table. The latter person was a young woman, carrying a netbook. :Inside, Krista and her two bodyguard goons have taken a seat at a private little nook. One of her guards goes off to use the restroom. The second guard goes as the first one returns. Krista goes last, is escorted to the door, and escorted back to the table. So now Kris is pretty much ignoring the two, her attention instead on the netbook. :...And they've been here for about half an hour. Krista has been slow to order, even slower to eat, because she's been on IRC the entire time. : Over Kill grins. : Krista stares. This is gonna go well. Hee. Vector quite suddenly appears over Norman Oklahoma. A bright blue majestic sphere, blending in to the night. It lands a few blocks down from the IHOP, letting off it's android master. Over Kill pets the Vector softly. "Now get above radar. I'll call you down when I need to go home." Denise and Marcie pause as they near the IHOP, blinking at the black vans and raising their eyebrows slightly as they see the SUVs, parking generally as away from them as they feel necessary, and heading to the door of the establishment. One has a laptop backpack, visibly, for a normal laptop. : Over Kill , breaking the sound barrier for pancakes since 1849. : Katie says, "lol" "Yeah, I don't know them from anyone else. They may know me," Krista explains to her bodyguards. Yes, they're quite uncomfortable with the arrangement - especially at the prospect of meeting The Android in The Picture. They're two burly guys with guns, but even they know they're outclassed against Over Kill. "Well, bleh. Looks like Mom won't make it either - she's going to spend the time with gramma." Who just had open heart surgery. Krista looks up at her two bodyguards. "Chill. It'll be fine." : Over Kill says, "I can see it at the joe base now. "Um we have a ufo heading for norman. to um. get pancakes.."" : Krista laughs! "Damn. Norman must have some out of this world pancakes." : Katie says, "lol" : Katie :p Over Kill takes a little bit to get there, but he finally gets to the IHOP. He thinks this is the right one, its the one with the SUVs arked out front. He is wearing a trenchcoat that does little to hide his true identity and a fedora. He approaches, with the clang of metal, peering around. "So this..is the IHOP." Denise and Marcie walk in, looking around a little at the establishment, and the likely lack of people in it. They raise their eyebrows somewhat interestedly as they see the guards, each glancing to the other before they wander forward a bit in that direction. Well, the two body guards stand up as Over Kill clomps in. Krista looks over. And Up. And up. Her eyes are a little wide. "... You're a lot bigger in person. Wow." Forgive her for not immediately noticing the twins. There's a very large sentient robot in the way. Over Kill skitters backwards, almost shyly. He moves to a almost quadrupedal position. As the body guards approach he backs away. "I mean no harm to your charge." he speaks in a rough, mechanical voice. "Yes um.. in case you don't know. I'm Unimate." Oh, they didn't approach. They just stood up. Krista arranged this little meeting, so she gets to play with the very large Cobra weapon of war. "He's fine," Kris reassures, as she, too slides from the booth. "And I'm... actually famous. Krista Devereaux." And that's when she also takes notice of redheaded twins. "...And you two must be the 2of2." Denise and Marcie look rather nervously at Over Kill, their own reactions less than stellar. They back up just a little, and make a move to keep just a bit of space between themselves and him, glancing over to the one sitting at the table and offering warm smiles, responding in unison per normal. "A pleasure, Miss Devereaux. Yes indeed, we are." Over Kill gives a greeting. "Hello, Krista Deveraux. My real name is Over Kill. You're not too terrified are you?" he asks. "And hello 2of2. Wow. It's like Dal.irc.net late night is all in one place at the same time. I think the apocalypse is coming. " All we need is for partyjet to come in here and mention genitals and it'll be just like the chatroom : Problem Child Krista LAUGHS! : Over Kill grins. The Twins get a puzzled gaze from the starlet. They get a good glancing over by the pair of guards, but only slightly longer than it should take. It's Over Kill they're quite concerned with, even though Kris has assured them that the meeting is fine. It's a risk, but hey, she's the personality. The Raven haired woman looks between the three, and is really beside herself now. Twins that speak in unison without prompting, and a seven and a half foot tall missile launching robot. "No, Over Kill. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. And," she continues, as she drags her purse around. "AS promised." She fishes around within the small handbag, and draws three tickets marked for section 114, Row 20, for SUPER BOWL XLIV in Miami, FL. Two are offered to the twins, and one to Over Kill. : Over Kill says, "poor krista. the only non-freak in the room. you're having dinner with the Terminator and the girls from the shining." : Problem Child Krista cackles. : Problem Child Krista is a little weird. Look at her desc. =) : Over Kill says, "Aww a cutie :)" : Problem Child Krista has different colored eyes. :P Denise and Marcie smile just a little at that, offering a gentle bow. "We're also known as Denise and Marcie Livingston. And... thank you. It is very much a pleasure to meet you as well." They glance a little nervously as they're looked at by the guards, just for a moment. : Over Kill says, "Yes! :)" : Darth Katie blink : Darth Katie looks again and reads this time : Over Kill says, "OMG we're all freaks :)" : Darth Katie grins. But yeah. Terminator and Shining girls. Ain't it great? ;) Over Kill takes the ticket and bows, almost in imitation of the girls. "Thank you very much. How much money do I owe you for this?" he looks at the ticket in his hand. He's never held anything worth 7 grand in his life before. He seems fascinated with the ticket, and sits on the ground by their b ooth. He reads the ticket up, down, front and back, as distracted as any other kid with a new obsession. "You don't owe me anything for them." Kris invites the twins to sit across from her, with a gesture. Over Kill has the corner taken quite nicely already. "Looks like it's going to be me and my step sister going - mom canceled too. She's going to be spending the week with gramma, who just had open heart surgery." That means there's an extra ticket. Hee. Krista takes up her fork. She is having blueberry pancakes with blueberry syrup, y'see. Denise and Marcie settle into the spots gently, nodding and smiling softly as they sit, before hearing that. Then their expressions sadden. "Our sympathies for such issues, of course. Never good when such problems arise. We hope she will be all right." Denise and Marcie glance at Over for just a moment, after one peeks at the laptop. "And... please don't give partyjet ideas. He might come do it." Over Kill pauses. "Do they have metal detectors there? If so I might have a problem.." he pauses. "Well he is obsessed with them. I would be too if I was a talking jet, probably." he keeps looking over the ticket happily. "I hope your grandma is going to be allright. If she needs a replacement let me know. I know guys who can do wonders with cybernetics." "Thank you. Gramma came out of surgery yesterday morning, and was in recovery. Her prognosis is good; I stayed until mom got there - Aside from catching a flight in Dallas, I have a magazine shoot to do while I'm there." Krista looks to Over Kill. "They do, but I think... I might be able to get you through without a problem. So long as you don't cause any issues." Cobra *is* on a big shiny image to the public kick. As odd as it is, this may be good for their image. Krista, in the meantime, is gonna have to update her facebook explaining how OK got a seat next to her and who the two redheaded twins are, so the rumor mill won't start churning. "...I think she'll be fine, Over Kill. But thank you, I'll keep that offer in mind." Over Kill tilts his head. "Oh..allright. I just hope this doesn't ruin your image with your american fans. I am after all.. um...well sometimes..." he looks to Denise and Marcie as if begging them for help. Hes really bad at socialization off the internet. Denise and Marcie listen quietly and nod just a little bit, smiling about the prognosis, nodding. "That is good to hear, then." They smile and raise their eyebrows as they listen, nodding a little about the devices. "If it holds when they're concerned with a potential terrorist threat on the game." They raise their eyebrows just a little bit at Over Kill then. "Yes, you are. That's why they might be worried." They laugh a little. Over Kill Starts to bat the side of his head, right about where his ears may be, and winces, holding his head down. His audios make a squee noise, loud enough to be heard outside his internal networks. "Okay, okay. Okay, I'll ask.. um. I hate to do this ma'am, but can I have your autograph? My sister is completely amoured with your movies and shows and all the youtubes out there about you..she absolutely loves your work." he explains. "I'll take care of that," Krista assures Over Kill. "Fans are a little more forgiving than most people realize, especially when you're up front with them. I'll post the log on Friday, and how it transpired, and it could help my image more than it hurt. My opinions are strong, but I don't have a problem with the people - or androids - involved. It's what they do, or what they're involved in." The starlet knows how to work the press. "As for the potential threat? Get a letter from the head of your embassy, stating you're just there to watch the game and that's it. It makes you a temporary envoy." Which means, OK will have to pester the Baroness at some point. Blinkblink. "Autograph? Um. Sure." Clickie, clickie. Krista has a glitter gel pen just for such things. "I can even sign the back of your ticket stub." Denise and Marcie laugh softly at that, raising their eyebrows a little and listening. "Depends on the fans, sometimes. It is good if yours are forgiving about things. It is a definite credit to what you do, that they are." They smile a little and stay quiet, listening to the conversation with Over Kill then. Over Kill nods "I think I can do that. Though she'll probably just give me napalm tell me to bomb it and send me on my way." he says casually as if he just said something about giving daisies and a pat on the head. "I'm going to have to convince her Im there for the game and not to blow anything up. As a matter of fact I can write to the embassy though..humans rarely look at anything I write." he hands his ticket over. "Oh would you? Her name is four. She's a beautiful girl, about 30 feet long, half rattler. Very social, which is why I parked her a few blocks up." this is awesome. I've never been a envy before. maybe one day I could be a dip-lo-mat. Or a ambassador. if people are envying you, something is wrong with the world, potentially. And regardless of what was claimed by someone on Star Trek once, weapons are not good diplomats usually. no no i mean an envy for my country an envoy, you mean? My sister's going to be thrilled. She'll dance, which is sad since she only lieks one dance recently. Yes! An Envoy! She has a autograph from a celebrity. I have a feeling I'll see the dance all night. if it wasnt "The butt" I think I'd be happier. And what dance is that? Over Kill just talked Greek to Krista, but she'll autograph the ticket stub - and a wallet sized picture each for the twins, and for 4. Named, dated. These memoribilia are distributed appropriately. "Like I said. I'll explain before you three are seen. They'll be like, 'yeah, right' until the day we're all sitting on the bleachers rooting for the Saints." She looks to Over Kill. "You'll have to research the NFL Fooball teams and the Super Bowl. I'll be cheering for the Saints." Doin' the butt. dear universe... imagine that out of a vector. but I have an important engagement Superbowl Sunday! Not sure I /want/ to imagine it out of a vector, really. So Im going to have to get...permission to visit the states. she's not very well balanced and falls over. Over Kill says, "it amuses me to picture a jet in a hangar doin the butt." Over Kill pauses. "I'll cheer for the Saints then too. Even though I am not catholic." Not planning to drop BATs all over it, are you? You should memorize the book though. You could have teams of them playing it for the people there to watch. the rulebook, rather Oh no. You see. I have a ticket. and I will be supporting the Saints. so you see why I have to get a letter from my commander. I will have to obtain the appropriate head gear, attire and makeup. Beer hat, facepaint and a saints blanket? Denise and Marcie laugh just a little, smiling at the pictures. "Thank you very much..." They nod just a little bit about the team being rooted for. "Our mother was rather rooting for the Vikings last week, but since the clock struck midnight and Brett Favre turned back into Brett Favre, the Saints are the team really deserving. We wonder if some of their fans will burn paper bags if they win, in celebration." Make sure a picture is taken of that, for sure I've got one of me making pancakes if you want it "Do your homework on American Football. The Saints is the name of the Football team." Krista is finally coming to grasp Over Kill's youthful mindset. She expected The Terminator and Robocop. She got a big metal android housing the mind of an eight year old. The twins gain the starlet's attention. "N'Awlins will probably explode if the Saints win the game." Over Kill is 2, and very rarely gets to socialize. "Yes um..New Orleans? That so wasn't my fault." who knows what hes talking about there. Denise and Marcie laugh very softly and raise their eyebrows just a little then, considering it. "That is nearly a given, really. The fandom is highly rabid with them ruling the NFC the way they did. Especially after all the years of embarrassment and shame of bad Saints teams." : Darth Katie says, "too bad Raid didn't show up. He coulda come to the big game and mentioned genitals. ;)" : Over Kill says, "He could do a genital fly-over" : Darth Katie says, "and gotten it to 100 million people on television" : Over Kill says, "oh man. the big screen. I get to say something to 100 million americans. um.. oh dear. What do I say. Um. oh my nervous..." : Over Kill says, "COBRA COMMANDER RULES THE GREAT SNAKE RULES FOREVER! (gets dragged off by security) sorry! Got nervous" : Denise and Marcie would try to drum up support for their mother's job, since it is often under threat by budget cuts. >:) : Over Kill says, "either that or.." : Over Kill says, "Humans.. Im surrounded by humans and they're all acting like FREAKS send HELP!" : Darth Katie says, "LOL" "It was figurative, Over Kill." Don't admit to anything terroristic. Silly Robot. "Like Denise and Marcie said. The fans will probably do enough damage on their own if the Saints win," Krista laughs. : Problem Child Krista says, "Well, yanno, a little celebrity starpower never hurt a cause. :P" : Over Kill says, "dont do what metal head said. dont grab krista's boob.. ." : Over Kill says, "or denise's...or marcie's..." : Denise and Marcie will undo all your screws and nuts during the game if you do. Over Kill tilts his head as he searches the internet for all the information he can about football. "So who are the Saints playing?" : Over Kill says, "ack no naked robot on tv!" : Denise and Marcie will of course refrain from being grabby, as well. :) : Over Kill says, "Major Bludd's gonna have a fit :)" : Over Kill says, "you brought my robot..where? and expected him to BEHAVE? :)" : Over Kill says, "this is like asking Metal-Head not to fart in church. it wont happen! :)" Denise and Marcie nod just a little bit at that, cringing very slightly at the thought and considering it. "We certainly hope there isn't a riot over it. There seem to be more of those lately in some places, whether the teams win or lose." They shake their heads just a little, glancing to Over. "The Indianapolis Colts. Who have already won one recently, under their current quarterback." Over Kill nods "If there is, I'll do my best to protect you. This is my one and only chance to..you know. Prove I can sit still without acting inappropriately. I want to prove that I can do it." "And looking at the statistics of both teams' seasons, it should be a pretty good game," Krista adds, as she nods to Over Kill. While he's at it, he can get an idea of how much his ticket is worth. 50 yard line, Saints side. Yeah, about 6-7k per. Over Kill seems completely taken aback. "I..um.. wow. I don't know what to say um.. wow. Just..wow. Um. No one's ever given me anything this nice before. Thank you, Krista...what do you want killed? Do you want a competitor destroyed?" Wow..um. I um.. Im holding um..wow. a little piece of paper worthabout... I can't say. I can't say. If Firefly knows I have anything worth this much, I'll lose it by Friday. Denise and Marcie nod just a little bit at that, considering it. "Certainly a better matchup than some that have appeared in Super Bowls not so long ago. We seem to recall a simulation run by the sports channel that said the Saints would win the matchup perhaps... 53 or so percent of the time..." They blink at Over Kill, nodding just a little. "Us either. Quite humbling." : Denise and Marcie make sure to find tight fitting Saints t-shirts for the game : Over Kill says, "me too. something to show off my abs." Krista ... blinks. The starlet looks to Over Kill, and then manages the goofiest of smiles. "No, silly. It's a gift. It's yours. You three are my guests. I would appreciate best behavior." And by the end of it, Over Kill is going to become a football expert. : Denise and Marcie lol. Got to look good for sitting somewhere that might be noticed. Better to fit in around the in crowd, especially going with someone who'll REALLY be noticed along with who she's taking. :) Being easy on the eyes helps. :) : Darth Katie says, "and that simulation is quite real, it was run when the saints and colts were the last two undefeateds"" Over Kill nods "My best behavior.." he pauses. "Do we ever..." he considers. "I dont think I've ever been to a major event like this. This is way out of my league." Denise and Marcie smile warmly at that. "We'll make certain to find something appropriate to wear for the section we are in." They laugh just a little bit at the thought. "And always try to be as sociable as possible. Even if it gets us looks sometimes..." They say that much more softly.